White Collar & Glee
by Lavertus
Summary: En ole keksinyt tarinalle vielä varsinaista nimeä. Tarinassa tullaan käsittelemään Neal Caffreyn ja Blaine Andersonin keskinäistä suhdetta - miksi Neal ei ole kertonut Burkelle pikkuveljestään? Miksi Neal ei ole ollut suuremmassa roolissa Blainen elämässä?


****1\. LUKU****

Blaine Andersonin kasvot peittyivät kämmenien suojaan. Vasenta nimetöntä koristi hopeinen kihlasormus. Hän ei ollut mitenkään suruissaan tai häpeissään. Hänen oli tehtävä niin vain sen takia, että hänen ystävänsä olivat saaneet hänet nauramaan niin pahasti, että kyyneleet valuivat silmistä. Hän nojautui tuolin selkänojaa vasten ja hengitti syvään. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen kauluspaita lyhyillä hihoilla, oranssikeltainen rusetti, keltaiset farkut sekä valkoiset oxford-kengät.  
"Voi teitä!" Blaine sanoi vedet edelleen silmissään, pyyhkien ne hetken päästä pois kämmenellään. 19-vuotias, elokuussa pyöreät 20 vuotta täyttävä, nuorukainen suoristi selkänsä ja käänsi katseensa vieressään istuneeseen, häntä hieman vanhempaan, puolisoonsa Kurt Hummeliin. Kurt katsoi takaisin Blaineen, pyyhkäisi puolisonsa hiusgeelillä laitettuja hiuksia ja suuteli tämän paljaaksi jäänyttä kaulaa, minkä jälkeen jakoi toisen suudelman miehen huulille. Blainen ja Kurtin lisäksi newyorkilaisessa kahvilassa istui kaksikon ystäviä heidän kuorojoukkoajoiltaan sekä tätä kyseistä joukkoa valmentanut Will Schuester. Mercedes Jones kimaltelevassa liilassa mekossaan ja Tina Cohen-Chang upeilla kiharaisilla hiuksillaan istuivat vierekkäin Kurtin vieressä kahvilan nahkaisella U:n muotoisella sohvalla. Heidän kanssaan samalla sohvan puoliskolla istuivat myös Mike Chang pidellen Tinan kädestä kiinni ja Quinn Fabray selvitellen lyhyitä vaaleita hiuksiaan. Rachel Berry, Brittany Pierce, Noah Puckerman sekä Santana Lopez istuivat vastapäätä Kurtia, Blainea, Schuesteria ja Sam Evansia tehden mitä kukakin sillä hetkellä tekikään. Pöydän päässä istui omalla tuolillaan, nimittäin rullatuolilla Artie Abrams sekä Cheeriosin valmentajana tunnettu Sue Sylvester kahvilan puisella tuolilla. Kahvila ei ollut kovinkaan täyden oloinen vaikka paikan ulkopuolella käveli ainakin viisinkertainen ihmismäärä. Blainen katse kääntyi edessään olleeseen vaniljapirtelöön, jota hän alkoi siinä olleen punaisen pillin avulla tyhjentämään sisällöstä. Pirtelöä koristi kermavaahdolla muodostettu tötterö ja sen päällä oli siroteltuna värikkäitä strösseleitä. Kurt oli tilannut samalaisen pirtelön. Nuorukaisen oli varottava sitä, ettei hän ahmisi itseään täyteen makeasta. Olihan Blainen ja hänen ystäviensä siirryttävä vielä saman päivän aikana katsomaan New Yorkissa pidettäviä kuorokisoja. Oli heidän vuoronsa olla osallistumatta, sillä nyt oli nuorempien ja nykyisten kuorolaisten vuoro esiintyä.

Blaine astui kahvilasta ulos käsi kädessä Kurtin kanssa. Auringonsäteet löysivät tiensä pian nuorukaisen vihreänruskeisiin silmiin, joten hän joutui laittamaan silmilleen vaatteidensa väriin sopeutuneet keltaiset aurinkolasit. Hän hymyili Kurtille, minkä jälkeen irrotti otteensa tästä ja siirtyi pian sen jälkeen tämän taakse kävelemään. Hento kevättuuli olisi voinut heilutella nuorukaisen tummanruskeita hiuksia, jos nämä eivät olisi olleet geelillä laitettuina. Hän käytti geeliä aivankin liian usein, sillä ei pitänyt siitä kuinka hänen hiuksensa kiharoituvat täydellisen kiharalle. Pakokaasujen haju tunkeutui hänen sisäänsä. Pikkulintujen viserrys kantautui ajoneuvojen tuottamien äänien ylitse korkean taajuuden vuoksi aina hänen korviinsa sekä mitä luultavammin myös ystäviensä korviin. Blaine olisi voinut keskittyä vielä pidempään ympärillään olleisiin asioihin, mutta joku ihminen häiritsi häntä. Blaine tunsi käden olkapäällään, luullen sitä aluksi jonkun ystävänsä kädeksi, mutta katsottuaan eteensä hän huomasi kaikkien mukanaan olleiden ystävien kulkevan edellään. Hyvin pian ymmärtämisensä jälkeen hän tunsi kylmän metallin osuvan toiselle ohimoistaan.  
"Seuraa nätisti", mitä luultavammin äänen tuotti aseella uhannut mieshenkilö.  
Tummaihoinen, pukuun pukeutunut mies asteli samalle kadulle, jolla Blaine Anderson oli uhkailijansa ja ystäviensä kanssa. Mies tarttui vyötäröllään olleeseen aseeseensa, huomatessaan tutun miehen kiinni toisessa, hänelle tuntemattomassa miehessä.  
"FBI! Keller, pysähdy!" valkokaulusrikosten tutkimusryhmän jäsen Clinton Jones huudahti samalla nostaen ensisijaisen aseensa kasvojensa korkeudelle. Miehen vierellä seissyt agentti Diana Berrigan piteli oikeanpuoleista kättään omalla aseellaan. Se oli kuitenkin vielä kotelossa, joka oli naisen vyössä kiinni.  
"Blaine!" Kurt parkaisi huomatessaan puolisonsa tilanteen, mikä johti myös muun porukan pysähtymiseen ja kääntymiseen.  
"Pysykää siellä!" Matthew Kelleriksi paljastunut mies huudahti agenteille ja samoihin aikoihin astui sisään avonaisesta sivuovesta pakettiauton tavaratilaan.  
"Hemmetti", Jones manasi ja heilautti aseensa piipun osoittamaan kohti jalkakäytävän asvalttia. Kohotettuaan katseensa takaisin ylös hän näki eteensä pysähtyneen joukon. Kaksi miestä joukosta lähestyi agenttia hämillään ja hieman muutenkin oudoilla tunnetiloilla täytettyinä.  
"Olen Kurt Hummel. Puolisoni kaapattiin... ja kuka tämä Kelleriksi kutsumanne mies on? Miksi hän vei juuri Blainen?" nuorempi miehistä esitteli itsensä agentille ojentaen kätensä tämän suuntaan, mutta vetäisi sen lantiolleen ennen kuin Jones ehti siihen tarttua. "Isäni on kongressiedustaja... Johtuiko Blainen kaappaus... Siitä?"  
"Olemme erikoisagentit Jones ja Berrigan. Pyydän, herra Hummel, että tulette mukaamme FBI:n toimistoon selvittääksemme asiat siellä", Diana kertoi koittaen seurata katseellaan Kurtin ja tämän seurueen reagointia. Osa heistä vaikutti järkyttyneiltä, kun taas osa oli kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Sylvester, verryttelypukua päällään pitänyt nainen nauroi omahyväisesti saaden paheksuvan katseen vieressään pyörätuolissa istuneelta Artielta. "Porsliini...", nainen hymähti naurunsa päätteeksi.  
"Se käy kyllä...", Kurt vastasi, minkä jälkeen näytti kädellään seurueensa suuntaan: "Jos on mahdollista saada heidät mukaan."  
"Luulenpa hyvinkin, että se on mahdollista", Jones päätti siirtyä ääneen ja samalla oli avaamassa FBI:lle kuuluvan auton takaovea, jotta Kurt pääsisi istumaan auton sisäpuolelle. Nuorukainen pyysi agentilta luvan saada ystävänsä Rachelin mukaansa auton takapenkille, sillä hän ei haluaisi juuri nyt matkustaa yksin. Kurtin, Jonesin ja Rachelin siirtyessä auton sisään Berrigan jututti ryhmään kuulunutta Will Schuesteria, sillä tämä näytti olevan toinen ryhmän vanhimmista ihmisistä.  
"Will Schuester, kuulin keskustelunne. Seuraamme teitä linja-autolla, jolla tulimmekin tänne. Mahdumme sinne hyvin, minkä vuoksi uutta kuljetusta ei tarvitse järjestää. Toivottavasti tämä järjestely käy ja että teille ei tulisi tästä sanktioita", espanjaa opettanut Schuester sanoi. Kaksikko keskusteli hetken ajan, kunnes toivottivat toisilleen näkemisiin. Jokainen ryhmänjäsen ja FBI:n agentit menivät kukin sovittuihin ajoneuvoihinsa.

Neal Caffrey astui ulos hissistä 21. kerroksen kohdalla. Hänellä oli neljä kahvia paperimassasta tehdyllä kahvikupin pidikkeellä, yhden hän ajatteli antaa Jonesille, toisen Berriganille, kolmannen Burkelle ja neljännen hän ajatteli juoda aivan itse. FBI:n rakennuksen edustalla sijaitsevasta kahvikojusta sai paljon paremmat kahvit kuin koko virastosta tai se oli ainakin miehen oma mielipide. Burke oli joskus myös samaa mieltä kyseisestä asiasta, mutta ei silloinkaan suostu hankkimaan espressokeitintä, jota Caffrey on suunnitellut hankittavaksi kahvinurkkaukseen. Caffrey vilkaisi oikealle nähden lasiovet, joiden läpi mentäessä pääsisi FBI:n valkokaulusrikoksia tutkivan ryhmän tiloihin. Sinne hän oli itse menossakin, kuten myös samoihin aikoihin toiselta puolelta hissillä tullut naisagentti. Caffrey hymyili hurmaavaa hymyään naiselle, jonka nimeä ei juuri sillä hetkellä saanut mieleen ja kansiopino peitti nimikyltin. Naisen yllä oli tummansininen puvun takki, valkoinen kauluspaita, sinikeltainen solmio ja polviin asti ylettyvä tummansininen hame. Jaloissaan mustat piikkikorkokengät, mikä sai miehen hetkeksi ihmettelemään kuinka naiset pystyivät kävelemään koroilla. Naisen vaaleat hiukset olivat laitettu korkealle poninhännälle, hiukset heilahtaen kasvojen molemmin puolin korkokenkien korkojen kolahtaessa vasten lattiaa. Nainen kantoi sylissään noin kahdeksan kansion pinoa, joten ovenavaus ei tulisi toimimaan hänen tekemänään kovinkaan hyvin. Caffreyn ruskeiden hiuksien päällä oli juuri sillä hetkellä kuten myös yleensä muinakin hetkinä fedora-hattu. Hän avasi kohteliaisuuttaan oven naiselle päästäen tämän ensimmäiseksi tiloihin. Nainen hymyili takaisin, kiitti ja käveli kansiot kädessään omalle työpöydälleen. Peter Burke lähestyi Caffreytä yhden kansion kanssa, joka hattupäisen miehen kuulemien hissihuhujen mukaan voisi liittyä Matthew Kelleriin. Miehet tervehtivät toisiaan etunimillä, minkä jälkeen tutkimusryhmän johtajana toiminut Burke kertoi Kellerin palanneen New Yorkiin. Tällöin Caffreyn kuulemat huhut eivät olleet enää huhuja, vaan ne olivat faktoja. Hattupäinen mies ajatteli istuutua lukemaan kansiota omalle työpisteelleen, sillä oli huomannut turhankin paljon porukkaa kokoustilassa.  
"Neal, älä jää siihen. Tule kokoustilaan", Burke sanoi, nappasi FBI:n konsulttina toimineen Caffreyn tuomat kahvit haltuunsa ja oletti miehen seuraavan perässään kokoustilaan.

Caffrey oli keskittynyt lukemaan saamaansa kansiota, joten hän ei kiinnittänyt huomiota siihen keitä kokoustilassa olleet ihmiset olivat. Astuttuaan peremmälle huoneeseen hän tervehti oven vieressä nojaillutta Jonesta, tervehti sitten kangastaulua osoitellutta Berrigania tämän etunimellä. Mies ei ollut juurikaan koskaan tervehtinyt naista sukunimellä, joten miksi hän olisi sitä tälläkään kertaa tehnyt. Caffrey ei lopettanut kansion lukemista edes silloin, kun Burke oli pyytänyt häntä keskittymään taululle heijastettuun Kellerin kuvaan tai oli pyytänyt häntä kertomaan tietojaan vihamiehestään.  
"Anteeksi", Caffrey sanoi tuntiessaan taskussaan värähtelevän puhelimen. "Neal."  
"Tervehdys vain sinullekin Caffrey", kuului toisesta päästä. Ruskeat hiukset omaava Caffrey ei tarvinnut miettiä äänelle nimeä, sillä sen oli pakko kuulua Kellerille. Caffrey pysäytti kansion katselun, siirsi sen pöydälle ja kääntyi sitten ikkunan suuntaan katsoakseen ulkona ollutta sinistä taivasta.  
"Mikä suo minulle tällaisen kunnian?" Caffrey ei paljastanut vielä kokoustilassa olleille kenen kanssa hän kävi keskustelua.  
"Oletko huoneessa yksin? Olettaen tietty, että olet huoneessa."  
"En."  
"Sano terveiset Burkelle. Oletan, että hän on siellä."  
"Hän on täällä", Caffrey sanoi, minkä jälkeen vilkaisi Burken suuntaan. Kokoustilassa olleet ihmiset luultavammin keskittyivät kuuntelemaan puhelinkeskustelua, sillä huoneeseen oli syntynyt hiljaisuus. "Sinulla oli varmaan asiaakin, kun soittelit. Olet näköjään myös palaillut New Yorkiin."  
"Minulla on jotain sinulle kuuluvaa...", Keller sanoi salaperäisesti ja piti puolen minuutin tauon, kunnes jatkoi: "Blaine Anderson."  
Hetkinen, sanoiko Keller juuri Caffreyn veljen nimen? Caffreyn silmät olivat suurentuneet hämmennyksestä sekä hieman pelosta, hän vilkaisi tällä katseellaan olkansa ylitse Burkeen, johon agentti reagoi astumalla lähemmäs hattupäistä miestä. Nyt vasta mies kiinnitti huomiota pöydän toisella puolella olleeseen joukkoon, jolloin hän tunnisti veljensä poikaystävän, verryttelypukuun pukeutuneen naisen ja liiviholistisen miehen. Vaikka Caffrey ei ollutkaan veljensä elämässä mukana juuri koskaan, kävi hän kerran tämän kuororyhmässä opettamassa näyttelemistä.  
Siniset silmät omaava mies nosti puhelimen takaisin korvalleen: "Keller, oletko vielä siellä? Mitä tahdot?"  
"Täällä ollaan. Sinne teidän kerrokseen pitäisi tulla näillä minuuteilla postia. Katso se. Soitan uudelleen, pidä puhelin lähellä", Keller sanoi, minkä jälkeen painoi puhelun sammuksiin. Caffrey jäi seisomaan paikoillensa miettiäkseen juuri käytyä keskustelua. Hänen katseensa oli tyhjä, joskin myös hieman pelokkaan oloinen. Sen aiheuttivat mietteet veljen tilasta. Miten hän oli antanut tämän sattua juuri veljelleen, ihmiselle, jota koitti pitää poissa rikollisesta elämästään?  
"Cooper, Neal, kuka lienetkään olevasi", Kurt parkaisi ja tarttui vieressään istuneen Rachelin käteen luoden samalla itkuisen katseen tälle. "Mitä tämä on?" Blainen 22-vuotias puoliso esitti kysymyksen juuri Nealille.  
"Jotain sairasta hollywood-pilaa?" Katseet kääntyivät huoneen nurkassa nojanneeseen Santanaan. Naisen yllä oli turkoosi kotelomekko, joka korosti hänen tummanruskeita silmiään. Hänen toinen kätensä siirtyi diivamaisesti lantiolle, kun toinen löysi paikkansa niskan takaa. "Voitte näyttää jo kamerat?"  
"Neal, selitäthän meille heidän ja sinun välisen tilanteen. Tunnut tietävän enemmän kuin kerrot", Burke epäili.  
"Tämä joukko tässä tuntee minut Cooper Andersonina, Blainen veljenä. Se on sinänsä myös totta, sillä meillä molemmilla on sama isä. Sain 18-vuotiaana tietää, että kuolleena pitämäni isä oli saamassa toisen lapsen sekä muutenkin totuuden isästäni. Jälkimmäiseksi mainitsemani asia sai minut myös valitsemaan rikollisen polun. Tapasin nuoren Blainen vain muutaman kerran, sillä elämäni kului täällä New Yorkissa ja sen lisäksi en ollut kovinkaan hyvissä väleissä Blainen äidin kanssa. Cooper Anderson oli yksi todistajansuojelussa käyttämistäni nimistä, isänikin käytti Andersonia sukunimenään. En ole kertonut kenellekään, en edes Mozzielle veljestäni. Eikä sitä löydy FBI:n kansioista. Halusin suojella Blainea kaikelta pahalta", hattupäinen mies selitti ja käveli hieman puheensa jälkeen yhdelle kokoustilan ovista. Hän avasi lasioven samalla hymyillen oven takana olleelle naiselle. Tämä oli sama nainen, jota Caffrey oli auttanut avaamalla oven, mutta tällä kertaa tämä oli ilman kansioita. Naisella oli tällä kertaa postissa tullut kirjekuori. Se oli luultavasti juuri se posti, josta Keller mainitsi Caffreylle.


End file.
